


A silent betrayal

by LostOneHero



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, marvin is a good boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 17:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostOneHero/pseuds/LostOneHero
Summary: Marvin finds JJ's old pocket mirror.





	1. Chapter 1

Marvin absolutely loved the idea of hanging out with JJ, and when the silent ego asked to hang out one day Marvin nearly screamed. He loved everything from his old timey style to his slapstick nature. They had been hanging out for a year now and Marvin couldn’t be happier to be JJ’s friend…. but he was worried Anti has gone after everyone, but he hasn’t gone after JJ at all. That glitch bitch only messed up his footage.

“Marvin. You ok my friend? You look constipated.” JJ tapped Marvin’s shoulder holding up his chalk board.

Marvin chuckles a bit. “I’m fine JJ it’s just aren’t you concerned Anti is going to come after you.”

JJ gives a silent laugh sitting down in a humorous energetic way. He scribbles down something quickly. “He already messed with me already.”

Marvin shook his head. “No no JJ Anti player with you everyone else he hurt and nearly killed. Why hasn’t he come after you yet?” Marvin could of sworn that JJ smirked at that question.

“Maybe he’s planning something” JJ writes out afterword he waves goodbye and quickly exits.

…….

“Marvin you’re worrying yourself over nothing, JJ isn’t in trouble from that glitch.” Shneep looked at Marvin with a exhausted expression.

“But-”

“No Marvin you’re worrying over nothing.” Shneep sighs handing Marvin a antique mirror. “JJ left that here could you return it to him since you’re so concerned.”

With a reluctant nod Marvin grabbed the mirror and dropped it in shock shattering it.

“MEIN GOTT Marvin, what has gotten into you?” Shneep yells showing his exhaustion with frustration.

Marvin looks down at the now shattered mirror feeling the lingering magic waif off of it. He could see chains breaking from the shattered shards, of course Shneep paid no attention he couldn’t see it. Before one of the chains could be pulled away Marvin out of sheer stupid curiosity grabbed and pulled the chain.

Shneep only seeing Marvin grabbing at a glass shard. “MARVIN do-” he couldn’t finish his warning when Anti appeared with a chain around his neck and it lead to the one Marvin held. A reflex made Shneep take out a scaple.

Marvin was too scared to let go of the chain he couldn’t even speak.

“Could you please let go.” A voice quiet and exhausted came out of the glitch.

Shneep trading his fear for anger ripped the chain from Marvin and pulled Anti down. “Now why would we do that y-”

Anti cuts off the irate doctor. “Because if you hold the chains any longer the contract transfers to you.” His voice was strained and weak.

Shneep not even paying attention when Marvin grabbed the chain back right as it latched around Marvin’s wrist melding into his skin. In a panic Marvin tries to pull at it but it only causes shock waves of pain to rocket up his arm.

Shneep as the adrenaline began to fade began to grow concerned as he saw the glitch he grew to hate began to get locked up in chains. His arms neck legs all forcefully chained. His body was contorting in inhuman ways as the glitch whimpered in pain. “Marvin, wait tell him to get out.”

Marvin wanted to argue but the look in Shneep’s eyes made him nod. “Er uh Anti get out of those chains ok.” Marvin’s knees nearly buckled as the chains vanished from himself and Anti, But Anti just collaspe to the ground looking up at Marvin.

“Any orders master?” The glitch whispered in a broken voice unable to get up.

Marvin froze looking down, just what had JJ done with that mirror.


	2. A reprieve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Aftermath

Marvin panicked when Anti appeared along with the chain going into his wrist, so what did he do? He told Anti to rest and do as he pleased. That was three months ago, and he was now ready to summon Anti back. Jackie was ready to attack, Shneep had his sedatives ready, Robbie was there because he wanted a hug, and Chase had his gun. Marvin wasn’t alone he was ready for this Glitch Bitch.

“Anti I command you to appear.” The chain appeared from his arm as he spoke these words, but he was ready.

What they weren’t expecting was to to see the demon dressed in a big sweater obviously handmade. He was currently scooping what looked like black salsa out of a jar with his nails and eating it like it was jam. From the smell it was something spicy. Anti swallowed before speaking. “Yes master what is it that you need of me.” He at least sounded stronger then before.

Marvin stepped back, and swallowed. “ tell me exactly what you were doing, and, uh eating.”

Anti licked his lips. “It’s a mix of chilies ghost peppers, and Carolina reapers. Well I went to visit the cats in the mountains and played with them. Then I went to play with some forest dogs. Oh then I went back to old habits and started to crochet again. I made a sweater I’m wearing.” He began to eat again.

Marvin pauses looking at his friends who looked equally confused. “Uh ok Anti could you tell us who you worked for before.”

“Who was my previous master….. I don’t know they had a failsafe and erased most of my memories so I really don’t know anything. Unless you’re interested in hell or crocheting, or animals, or even technology.” Anti sounded completely different. He was still glitchy still had his pointed ears and slashed neck but there was no malice.

Shneep made a motion which jolted Marvin. “Oh uh Anti.” He coughed and tried to sound more threatening then he was. “Shneep will do an examination on you. You must follow everything he says to you, and do whatever he asks until the exam is finished.”

“Yes master.” Anti says with no emotion looking over to Shneep who looks around.

“Jackie follow me to the exam room, Anti I want you stripped down to nothing but a hospital gown by the time we arrive.” Shneep says pulling Jackie with him.

………

Anti was already in the waiting room like he was asked sitting patiently when Shneep entered with Jackie.

Shneep even though the traumas Anti caused still haunted him, he was a doctor first. So when he saw that Anti’s neck was constantly bleeding as the least of his concerns he rushed into action. “Anti are you in any pain.”

Anti shakes his head. “Why would I be in pain master let me rest.”

With a quiet voice matching his pale expression as Jackie looked behind Anti. “Your back Anti how could that not hurt.”

Shneep rushed and looked behind to see the disfiguring scars and some what he could only describe as demon blood oozing from wounds. “How did that happen?”

Anti answering with almost a bored tone. “I don’t know the previous owner had me erase my memories when someone else took ownership of me. I think I used to look different, but I don’t know how to change my form anymore.”

Shneep looked back at Jackie. “Jackie could you please leave this room I need to do some tests alone.”

Jackie wanted to argue, but the look in Shneep’s eyes made him stop as he left.

………..

“I don’t know anymore, Anti isn’t acting like a villain anymore. He’s like a wounded animal from what I’ve seen.” Jackie sighs looking down at his glass of water.

“Did he really look that bad?” Chase asked his overprotective father side is coming out. “I mean look he did screw with us but he doesn’t remember any of it.”

“Well from what I heard yes. Honestly Anti looked more tired then anything.” Jackie sighed.

A quiet voice spoke up. “I wish he wouldn’t call me master. It wasn’t like I was trying to own him. Now he’s hurt, and can’t remember anything.” Marvin sighs.

“Now now.” A German voice cut through as Anti followed behind Hendrick. “From my examination Anti cannot recall anything he had done to us or in the past 500 years or so…. he’s a lot older then I thought, but I digress. He is completely under your control Marvin, and since the chains are connected to you from what he described unless you cut off your arm you both are stuck together.” Shneep pauses watching Anti lounge on the couch chewing on one of his nails.

Shneep clears his throat. “For the glitch’s physical form he has suffered immense damage that for lack of a better word looks grotesque and extremely painful and I wouldn’t wish it on my worst enemy.”

The rest of the egos paled looking at Anti. Chase is the one brave enough or it could just be his death wish to sit next to Anti as Shneep continued to rattle off his report. “Do you remember me?” The depressed father asks.

Anti looks over stretching and sitting up leaning his face close to Chase’s. “Can’t say we’ve ever met before.”

A lump of ice grew in the pit of Chase’s stomach. This monster who ruined everything, well actually not everything he actually helped him find out Stacy was cheating on him, but that wasn’t the point. This monster had no memory of him, and he was as docile as a newborn kitten. Now of course Chase didn’t buy Anti’s new behavior, but he was hopefully.

After the long winded explanation from Shneep Marvin spoke up. “Anti your orders until I say otherwise is to do as you please, but this will be your home.” Everyone including Anti looked at Marvin in shock.

“Marvin-”

Marvin cuts off Jackie. “If anything goes wrong then I will intervene. Just let’s see what will happen.”

The rest of the egos nod unsure of what to make of this new development.

………

Everyone was walking on eggshells while Anti was around. The glitch now had his own room that he kept open when he wasn’t inside. It wasn’t anything to write home about. Still everyone was weary except for Robbie who loves to hang out with Anti.

It wasn’t until Chase was sidelined by Anti he wanted to scream, but it was over in an instant. When he opened his eyes Anti was in front of him with a…. hopeful look. Then Chase realized his clothes were changed, he was wearing a oversized sweater with the septic eye logo on it. It was really comfy.

“I got bored so I decided to make everyone sweaters. You’re the first one i came across. Uh are you going to run away? Master Marvin said I should expect that…. though I haven’t been given any other orders so I did this myself…… I can’t actually remember what I used to do for fun.” Anti stops a static green blush envelopes his face. “Sorry I was rambling I’ll get going.” He glitched away before Chase could even respond.

He really liked the sweater, but now he was actually concerned for the demon. Anti just looked so lost, like he didn’t even know himself. Which is what he said but actually seeing it is something else. He was going to make a point to actually hang out with the glitch if only to soothe the worry and suspicion. Well that’s what he’ll tell himself.

………

The next to be convinced this wasn’t a act was Shneep when he asked Anti to come in for a check up. The demon was sitting crossed legged on the exam table waiting patiently.

“This won’t be a physical exam Anti I just want to ask you some questions.” Shneep said looking down at his notebook pen in hand.

“Ok doctor. I will answer to the best of my abilities.” Anti replied with a neutral expression.

“Alright first question, when were you born?” Shneep looked at Anti expecting some ridiculous number.

“I don’t remember….uh ” the glitch stops seemingly frustrated. “I think my last owner made me erase more of myself then I thought.” His arms are now crossed.

Shneep pauses scribbling it down. “Right…. ok Anti do you have a demonic form, or something you feel more comfortable in?”

Anti pauses with the same frustrated look.“ I don’t know.”

Shneep scribbles that down as well. “What was your original home? Did you have siblings? Are you a father?”

Anti’s frustration turns to sadness as he starts to cry black ooze as he grips his head. “I don’t know. I don’t know. I don’t-”

Shneep quickly gets up rubbing Anti’s head. “Hush hush we can continue this another day. You really can’t remember anything.”

Anti nods rubbing his eyes, his glitching state returns to normal. “I can’t recall anything. I’m sorry doctor.”

“Nein don’t apologize. We can get through this together with science. We can start working on those scars first.” Shneep says with confidence.

A soft purr is emitting from Anti which Shneep quickly writes down that fact. “Ok doctor I trust you. We can fix this together.” Anti says rubbing his eyes glitching away.

Shneep looked down at his notes then to the empty table. Screw his gear he was a doctor, and now Anti was his patient, and he needed his help. Shneep will do everything in his power to help the glitch bitch.

………..

Jackie did actually believe Anti was changed for the better, why? Well it was because Jackie found Anti crocheting with the local veterans he helps out. After that he made sure to be kinder to the glitch. What got Jackie concerned though was his eating habits. Anti ate nothing but hot peppers, and nothing else. Jackie was surprised that the demon didn’t burn a hole through his stomach.

But when he confronted the glitch about it, Anti said it tasted like something from a place he missed but couldn’t remembered what it was.

That also made Jackie concerned, Anti’s memory was practically nonexistent. Whoever or whatever controlled the demon last made sure if anything broke the bond the demon would be practically useless without a guide or a master.

Jackie was probably getting too involved but he was a superhero godamnit and Anti was in need of saving. He just needed to find the previous owner, God he hated saying that, and find a way of getting Anti to remember.

Before that he really needed to thank Anti for the sweater.

……..

Jameson wasn’t concerned at all the deal worked out in his favor like he knew it would. Even now that he wasn’t in control Anti was useless. That demon couldn’t even use his own powers effectively, and he loved watching his frustration with his memory that is practically gone.

So what if he was now stuck as some ego. This was too much fun to watch.

………

Marvin took the longest to adjust, he just couldn’t get used to it. He was a magician for fucks sake he should be able to handle a demon….. but Anti was like a newborn fawn who couldn’t even understand himself let alone his powers. Which was frustrating to Marvin, but also made him upset in a different way watching Anti struggle.

The demon couldn’t even remember his actual name, which would of been helpful for Marvin. But he couldn’t stay mad at Anti he literally just fell asleep in a cardboard box Marvin had forgotten to clean up.

He was still researching all he could about demon deals, but Anti said the debt was already paid since he picked up from another owner… which was also concerning because he didn’t know the previous owner, and he refused to believe JJ even owned Anti. He was probably protecting the mirror.

Marvin just needed to do more research, and maybe invest in cat toys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please message me on tumblr @lostonehero for anything you want for this series. Just send me Prompts it's how i get motivated to write more of anything.


	3. Harsh reminders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang gets a harsh reminder that Anti is still a demon.

It was the first time the septic egos were visiting the Iplier mansion since what they now dubbed the Anti incident mirror version. Marvin told the glitch to stay home witch ge obeyed no question… which now made all of the egos uncomfortable seeing the change in the demon. Heck Marvin didn’t even feel comfortable calling Anti a demon anymore, he was like a overgrown housecat.

Which lead to this meeting, they originally well it was actually Shneep who asked for the meeting before they could really grasp what was happening with Anti. Now they sat as the Markiplier egos stared each of them down.

“I asked for a status report two months ago after Hendrick asked for help with this glitch.” Dark emits a red glow to punctuated each word. “Speaking of where is the problem in question he just loves to come by and cause havoc.”

Shneep spoke up sliding a few stuffed binders to Dark. “This is collective information we have gathered on Anti’s behavior, and overall memory.”

A quiet whisper grew among the iplier egos as the word memory was brought up. Dark cleared his voice silences the crowd. “What do you mean by memory?”

“Well he doesn’t remember anything.” Shneep responds and without missing a beat. “ like I said I organized all of our observations.”

Dark opens the binder and silently goes through the notes until Wilford shot the ceiling in impatience. “Now now darky how could we know these guys aren’t lying… I happen to enjoy playing cat and mouse with Anti. It would be heartbreaking to see that go to waste.”

……

JJ looked away… he did have a thing against the pink madman, but he didn’t think Wilford would of caught on.

…….

“Wilford relax yourself this matter doesn’t involve you.” Dark replies dryly.

Wilford shoots his gun in a random direction not realizing it hit Marvin. “Like hel-’ The madman is cut off when a large monstrosity slams him into the nearest wall. A clawed hand has ripped through Wilford’s chest like it was paper.

The meeting room erupted into chaos, Marvin scowling going through his pain readied his magic. "Foul demon go back to hell where you belong.” His voice commanding as he prepared to cast a spell, but before he could the monster disappeared.

Wilford dusted himself off. “That monster ruined a perfectly good shirt.” The only thing ruined was Wilford’s shirt the rest of him was perfectly fine, which confused Marvin greatly.

Shneep quickly rushed over to Marvin. “Oh Marvin don’t worry it just grazed you.”

Marvin just nods as the room begins to calm. “I think that will be all for today. Now get out.” Dark gives a frustrated sigh moving to exit the room.

…………..

The septic egos returned home shaken up looking for relief from that chaos. “Hey Anti we’re home.” Chase bellows out. “You’ll never guess what happened.”

The only thing they got was silence, Jackie ran around the house with his super speed. Returning he looked confused. “I can’t find him. His room is empty.”

Marvin had a growing pit in his stomach. “I think I know what happened.”

The rest of the egos turned their gaze to the magician. “Well that monster, I told them to go to hell…… I think it was Anti.” Marvin looks down. “I think it was because Wilford shot at me….”

Shneep speaks up frustrated. “I knew we should of never trusted that glitch bitch.”

“Yeah he was only leading us on.” Chase adds on who rushes into his room.

“I didn’t think he would of played us like that.” Jackie sighs walking slowly to his room.

JJ only shrugged walking off. Robbie had already wondered off leaving Marvin alone. Was Anti just acting? All he could think about was those four empty eyes…. and …. that stitched up mouth….and …. and…. oh no.

Marvin’s thoughts raced as he recalled more and more about the beast…. he nearly vomited. Just what did he do? Did he cause that? Was it someone else? How did it not heal? His head was getting dizzy from all the questions swimming around.

And now everyone hates him again, he didn’t do anything wrong. He was just trying to protect him. A flash of Anti’s true form fills his mind halting his thoughts. His eyes filled with tears. He needed to fix this. What could he possibly do? He only ruins things. He can’t even so magic right, let alone keep a demon. What was he even thinking, Anti hasn’t changed, nor had he.

Marvin’s thoughts became poisonous as he headed to his room and grabbed a bottle of wine. He was useless as an ego he didn’t even know why the fans even liked him. He just wanted to go to bed and not wake up. With the bottle half finished he took off his mask around his eyes is scarred, and his eyes are revealed to be scarred once he removes his contacts. The only reason he can see is due to a spell mishap.

He didn’t deserve sight. He was shaking as he cried silently into his pillow, when he froze feeling a hand on his head.

“Master Marvin you shouldn’t harm yourself like this.” The glitchy voice of Anti comforted Marvin more then he would of liked to admit.

With a hiccup Marvin pushed the glitch away. He saw a naked Anti looking like he normally would slit mouth and all. Not the hurt monster he saw. “Why do you look so normal?” Marvin slurred. He was such a lightweight.

Anti frowns sitting Marvin up like he weighed nothing. “You don’t like how I look? I didn’t know how I turned like that, but you got hurt. I can’t let you get hurt.” His arms were crossed as he sat next to Marvin.

In his drunken state Marvin really didn’t have a filter. “So why are you naked?”

Anti looked down and shrugged. “I guess my clothes ripped off when I went to save you. Then I went to hell like you told me, didn’t really recognize anything there. There were other demons that knew me, but they also looked sad when they realized what happened when I told them I can’t remember.”

Marvin looked at the demon with a drunken gaze leaning on the naked demon. “Ok Anti I want to sleep now.” He wraps his arms around Anti and they fall onto the bed.

Anti doesn’t sleep, but watches his master sleep.

……..

Marvin wakes up having yesterdays events hit him in the face, but the lack of hangover, and the tiredness of waking up make him less anxious. “Hey Anti make breakfast please.” Marvin asks in his half asleep state.

Anti unwraps himself and summons clothes before he heads down to make breakfast. “ I cleaned your clothes master Marvin.” Anti smiles as Marvin just gives him a thumbs up.

Downstairs Anti is cooking a large breakfast for everyone. Chase is the first up weary of Anti’s intent, but the coffee is tempting.

“Master Marvin has told me to make breakfast, and since this is my home I will make breakfast for all the residents.” Anti replies with a smile setting down a large plate of breakfast for Chase. “You need to eat more, skipping meals is not healthy for humans.”

The way Anti said humans made Chase more confused then upset. Anti spoke like humans needed so much care and affection to stay alive. He wanted to be mad at the demon for yesterday, but he wasn’t going to cause a fuss this early. He ate quietly as he watched Anti cook. The food was amazing, and before he knew it his plate was clean. Ok glitch bitch or not Chase was happy with the food.

The next to come down was Shneep who was immediately handed a cup of black coffee and a plate of food. “Good morning doctor after I finish breakfast may I make an appointment with you?” Anti asks with actual innocence in his voice. “Master Marvin is showing concerns for my health I wish to ease that.”

Shneep taken aback only nods sitting down next to Chase who only shrugs at the doctor. “Why not Anti I need to do a thorough check after yesterday’s incident.” Shnee says with a slight bite to his tone. Anti simply smiles and nods. To Shneep’s annoyance the food and coffee is amazing, and he can’t see any ill intent to Anti’s actions unless he’s trying to soften them up, which would be even more out of character for the glitch. Anti is even giving him permission to do what he pleases during the exam. He needs to study this. But on the other hand the glitch actually got Chase to eat a full meal for once.

Jackie rushes down the stairs, but is stopped by Anti. “No fighting crime until you eat Jackie.” Anti says pushing a ate of food in front of the superhero.

“I uh, you’re right Anti thank you.” Jackie looks away and sits down next to the other two. He was actually happy that he was wrong about yesterday, and when he saw Robbie’s face light up when he got food he just knew Anti was just trying to protect Marvin.

Marvin was the last to come down after he got dressed put on his contacts and mask. He trudged down the stairs sitting at the table where food was already set out for him. “Uh thank you Anti….. aren’t you going to eat with us?”

The rest of the egos who remained at the table looked at Anti. “JJ isn’t going to join us so I need to deliver him his breakfast. Hes busy working on a short with Jack at the moment.”

The rest of the egos froze. Jack they all realized at once has no idea of Anti’s change, and will flip when he sees the glitch.

“Actually Anti can you wrap up JJ’s breakfast I need you to get examined by Shneep today about the form you took yesterday.” Marvin quickly rushes out, and Shneep nods a bit too quickly.

“Yes Anti I need to examine that form top to bottom to make sure you’re healthy.” Shneep quickly adds.

“Then we can play video games together.” Chase interjects knowing how long JJ and Jack plan together.

“Oh and you can help me fight crime.” Jackie adds nodding at the others.

Anti shocked but happily nods. “Yes master Marvin, and to everyone else I’m happy you guys want me around after yesterday. I’m sorry I scared you but I cannot under any circumstances let Marvin get hurt by anyone or himself.” Anti just beams a smile at everyone.

Everyone just looks guilty at each other for their thoughts on the glitch yesterday.

………

First up in keeping Anti away from Jack was Shneep. Since Shneep actually wanted to check Anti out because of what happened it was an actual visit. Marvin was in the room as well to be Anti’s keeper just in case anything happened.

“Alright Anti go transform for me.” Shneep asks holding his clipboard, and he flinches a bit watching Anti transform. Oh that looks painful.

“Ok Anti now tell me are you in pain?” Shneep asks but when Anti points to his mouth that looks sewn shut with barb wire the doctor nearly recoils.

Shneep takes a deep breath and goes through his draws and pulls out a pair of shears. “Well now Anti I’m going to remove the barb wire then do a full examination please nod if you’re alright with that.” Anti nods to the doctor.

With slow careful movements Shneep removes the barb wire. “Now Anti can you speak for me?”

With a voice glitcher then normal Anti speaks slowly. “Yes I can doctor, and yes I am in a lot of pain….. could you remove my broken wing and broken horns? If its not too much trouble.” Anti adds watching for Marvin’s reaction which gave Anti the ok.

Shneep pales a bit and nods.

After a long process of removing and patching up broken parts on the demon, Anti looked better not perfect but better.

What Shneep noted was that Anti used to have four eyes they all have been removed. The slash on his neck is actually a mouth but again someone ripped the teeth and tongue from the mouth. The mouth he removed the barb wire from is in better shape with a tongue but the teeth have also been removed. With the horns Shneep removed from Anti’s head he notice instant relief. It appears that from the damage the horns were growing inward. Now on to his back from the four wings that Anti appeared to have only one broken one remained the others were haphazardly removed. Shneep cleaning removed all of the damaged parts and ingrown wings. It also appears Anti had a tail but it was pulled clean off, there is a suspicious lump where it once was Anti does not want to be touch there so that is for another day. The glitches claws both on hands and feet are perfectly normal and look healthy. Anti cannot see in this form nor eat without pain. Further notes will be added as Anti heals which he assures will happen since Marvin commanded it.

Shneep gave Anti a spicy lollipop for good behavior Anti purred in happiness.

………..

Chase was up next he needed a player two for this new game he got. Of course Anti agreed to play with him. They played for two hours until Chase got a text from Bing then they parted ways.

Next was Jackie who just needed help making a stronger costume which Anti fawned over. Jackie noted Anti loves anything to do with fabric or string. Jackie now has six new superhero outfits. He now needs to give Anti a gift.

Robbie just came in asking Anti to read him a story because the host was busy. Anti told him a story about Hell which was actually really sweet.

JJ came home to find Anti and Robbie curled up under blankets, and Marvin sitting watching the TV as the pair dozed off.

“Oh hello JJ there’s food for you in the fridge. Hope you had a good time coming up with sketch ideas.” Marvin smiles at the silent ego.

JJ writes back “oh yeah we’re planning on a silent film for the winter. I’m trying to convince him to add you guys as well.”

Marvin beams. “Oh JJ that’s so sweet thank you.”

JJ just gives Marvin a thumbs up and goes back to his room.

……..

The silent ego thought to himself. Maybe a break from evil is what he needs to have a fun strike back when they least expect it. Oh he just had the best idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This became much longer then I thought it would. Ok reminder message me or ask me anything you want for this series and I’ll write it)


	4. Demon lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anti teaches some things

Anti had a odd habit, well for a demon it was a weird habit. Marvin thought to himself watching Anti crochet a new cape for him. Marvin didn’t ask for one Anti just wanted to make one. It was cute Anti always purred while he crochet. He already made everyone sweaters, blankets, hats, and scarves. Marvin was more worried that Anti will make too much then do something bad while he crochets.

“Master Marvin.” Anti cuts through the silence as Marvin looks at him. “May I ask a question?”

“Uh go ahead Anti.” Marvin responds still not used to being called master.

“Forgive me if this is out of line, but do the others know of the scars around your eyes, or of your blindness?” The demon asks with pure innocence in his eyes.

Marvin pauses and swallows. “No they do not, and I expect you to keep that a secret between us…. I can still see though Anti by magic.”

Anti nods. “I understand master Marvin. I shall keep my lips sealed.”

Marvin stops looking at Anti turning away. “Now may I ask a question?”

“Anything master Marvin.” Anti has now put his full attention to Marvin putting down his crochet project.

A moment of silence passes before Marvin can speak finding the right words. “Uh do you know why….uh no how did you….. uh no that’s not right.”

Anti frowns looking at Marvin with his head tilted. “You want to know why I’m hurt?.”

Marvin only nods.

“Well I can’t remember, but I know when a demon is under contract like I am, they cannot refuse any order or command. So I believe my previous master wanted to test the limits of my loyalty, and uh hurt me.” With the innocence in Anti’s tone it makes it seem like he only got a paper cut not extremely disfigured.

Marvin looked sick getting that information. “Oh I see, Anti please take all the time you need to heal, and do as you wish in this home.”

“I will, thank you master Marvin.” Anti responds with a smile returning to his crocheting.

Marvin looked down, he needed to discuss this with Shneep. He sighed getting up. “I’m going to talk with Shneep you can continue doing as you please Anti.

The demon nods as the magician exits.

……….

It was Jackie who knocked on Anti’s door later that day. "Hey Anti I brought you a gift.”

Anti answers the door immediately. “Oh I have a gift for you too”

Jackie flinches he needs to one up him again. “I got you some spicy lollipops. It’s kind of funny since they’re called the toe of satan.” He hands over a few boxes of candy.

Anti smiles and hands Jackie a knitted mask. “This is for when you go out being a hero in the winter. I don’t want you to freeze out there.”

Jackie blushes and quickly looks away. “Thank you Anti that’s so sweet.”

“Also even though you’re not my master, Jackie I want to make sure you’re healthy, so please don’t bind your chest so much. If you need help just ask.” Anti smiles softly handing Jackie a scarf with the trans flag stitched into it.

Jackie looks close to tears. “T-thank you Anti I’ll try….. uh may I come in?” He asks clutching the scarf close to his chest.

Anti opens the door gesturing Jackie in who quickly rushes in closing the door behind them. “Uh what can you help me with exactly?” He looks down embarrassed

Anti tilts his head. “For one remove those breasts so you don’t keep harming yourself. I can do other things but I need permission from master Marvin. I’m not allowed to use magic without permission.”

Jackie’s eyes widen. “You would do that for me? Anti that’s amazing.”

Anti nods tapping his fingers against the superheros chest. Jackie’s chest feels lighter, and the binder feels looser. “There that’s the most I can do without permission. Sorry it isn’t much.”

Jackie just looks stunned, and can only cry overflowed with emotions. He hugs the demon with all his strength, even with the super strength Anti isn’t phased.

“Anti thank you so much. Oh I have to make this up to you.” Jackie shouts running out of the room.

Anti just mumbles. “I didn’t do much. You don’t have to do anything.” He feels a growing pit of dispar in his stomach, and he doesn’t understand why. Maybe it was because he was a demon, and demons don’t deserve kindness. He pushed down the feeling, he needed to do what he wanted. He wants to feel love, but he doesn’t know how, so he’s going to continue to crochet. Chase needed a new sweater.

………

Marvin knocked on Anti’s door before entering. “Uh hello Anti how are you doing?” The magic fueled man looks around, and spots an crochet cave and Anti laying down in it looking upset.

“I’m sorry master I used magic without your permission.” Anti huffy looking exhausted. He didn’t realize just using a little would harm him like this.

“Oh Anti that’s fine you can use any magic as long as you’re not harming anyone…” Marvin was about to ask if that is why Anti is upset, but he is answered immediately by the glitch perking up looking like a happy kitten drawing out of his den.

The demon laches onto Marvin with a tight hug. “Thank you master Marvin… I forgot I couldn’t use magic without permission, thank you for giving me permission. Oh I can heal faster now thank you.”

Marvin stops and looks at the demon who has moved purring on the bed. He couldn’t heal because he wasn’t allowed to use his magic without permission. Just what kind of contract did Marvim take? He just wanted to punch the person who made this contract.

……

In his room JJ sneezed.

…….

The next day Jackie was on cloud nine, Shneep was discussing Anti with Marvin, JJ was writing a script for a new short, and Robbie was drawing with crayons. This was all fine until Chase yelled in shock and some fear.

“Fooking ell Anti what are you doing… IS THAT A FUCKING CHEETAH.” Chase screams running inside.

Anti was standing outside holding a Cheetah who was purring and licking the demons head. “Guys I found a kitten.” The glitch says with a smile plastered on his face.

The rest of the egos looked shocked.

“Uh Anti where did you find that?” Jackie asks standing in front of the others.

“Oh I went down south, and found her” Anti giggles.

“Uh Anti she doesn’t belong here could you bring her back to her own home.” Marvin asks slowly.

Anti nods. “Sure thing master Marvin, her name is candy.” He teleports away with the cheetah.

“So Anti has a thing for all things felines.” JJ has written down showing it to the group.

“Yeah I really hope he doesn’t bring them inside the house. ” Chase sighs.

“Big kitty.” Robbie smiles.

“Yeah big kitty Robbie.” Shneep replies.

“I’ll talk to Anti about this.” Marvin mumbles still reeling.

……

After Anti returned Marvin had a long talk with the demon setting down ground rules which went over well enough.

Things were going well enough… until Jack came to visit. Which was unusual just unexpected. Marvin quickly rushed Anti into the demon’s room slamming the door.

“Is Marvin ok? Jack asks listening to the slam.

Chase speaks up grabbing Jack’s shoulder. "Ah yeah he’s great we’re just excited about the new short dude. JJ said you’re trying to add us into it.” He says a bit too quickly bringing Jack into the living room.

Shneep runs after the pair. “Yes Sean I was wondering if we could add a medical section.” He adds looking back seeing Marvin closing Anti’s door.

Jack nods at the pair. “Sure sure, let’s go over some plans JJ and I have been going over. Hey Marvin you going to join us?”

“Yeah Jack sure thing.” Marvin yells dragging Jackie with him.

“Uh before we start who did you push into the vacant room Marvin?” Jack asks watching Marvin freeze.

“Ah nobody important don’t worry yourself Jack.” Marvin says with a nervous smile.

Jack looks over to Jackie who immeditally tells the truth. “It was Anti we didn’t want you to see him.”

All the egos besides Jackie. “JACKIE.”

“I’m sorry guys I can’t lie you know this.” Jackie sighs.

Jack is taken aback. “Now how did you even keep that demon stable…. he’s not going to try to possess me again is he?” He asks nervousness lacing is voice.

Marvin scratches the back of his head. “Uh I don’t think he remembers how to.”

“He is injured….” Shneep mutters.

“He brought a kitty.” Robbie smiles.

“He’s not a bad guy anymore.” Jackie looks away.

Jack frowns looking confused. “Ok let’s roll back please explain everything. I haven’t been here for like three months.”

Marvin clears his throat and begins to explain.

Jack sighs. “So I see Anti doesn’t remember anything, and he is actually disfigured… ah geez how long jas this been going on.”

“Only a few months really, but Anti has wanted to meet you he made you a bunch of sweaters and hats.” Jackie mumbles.

“He did? He wants to meet me?” Jack pauses and takes a deep breath. “Ok let him down.”

Marvin nods. “Ok Anti could you come down?” With that question the demon appears next to Jack.

“Yes master Marvin… oh hello you must be Jack. Hello how are you doing?” Anti bows in a greeting.

“Uh hello Anti yes I am Jack.” Jack’s mind is racing, so Anti really has changed. “Ok so how would you like to be in this short the fans would love it.”

“Would that be alright master Marvin.” Anti asks Marvin who looks at Jack who nods.

“Yes Anti you can.” Marvin smiles

Anti beams sitting next to Jackie on the couch waiting for ideas to be toss around.

…….

It was a productive meeting throwing around video ideas. Jack now felt comfortable going to and from the ego world back to his own home. He just needed to do research on demons because Anti is just weirding him out. Well at least this video will be a great one.

…….

Now that Jack knew about Anti, and the iplier egos had a rough idea, Marvin was more concerned with the actual iplier egos coming over soon…. he was worried that most of all Dark would use Anti. For now he hoped that day wouldn’t come.

Right now Anti was attempting to catch a spider on the ceiling. He was like a over active kitten with supernatural abilities.

“Hey Marvin I told Bing about y'know….. he wants to come over tomorrow… if that’s alright.” Chase interrupts Marvin’s thoughts.

“Uh sure Chase Bing is always welcomed here.” Marvin responds tiredness laced his tone. Since when did he become the leader of the house that was Shneep’s job.

“Cool bro thanks. Hey Anti can you be player three tomorrow.” Chase smiles as Anti gives a thumbs up from the ceiling.

……..

“Dude so Anti you have no memory right?” Bing asks the demon who’s lounging on the floor.

“Yeah I don’t really remember anything.” Anti responds boredly looking up at the android.

“Ah damn I wanted to ask you something…. oh well dude let’s get to gaming right Chase?” Bing gives a mechanical sigh as his parts whirl.

Anti looks at Bing with a curious gaze, but returns to look at the screen controller lazily in his hand. “Ok I’m ready.”

Chase smiles. “Ok dudes lets go.”

They proceed to play smash for hours. Anti enjoying hearing the two men’s laughter.


	5. Missteps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This just have my own personal Ships.

This was the first time Anti has been to the iplier mansion since his change. Dark has been watching the glitch like a hawk. The behavior doesn’t match what happened before. His contract has changed to Marvin…. whoever owned him before ruined him. Well unlike himself Anti is now mostly a blank slate due to the forced memory erasure. Humans are awful creatures.

Well not all humans. He sighs rubbing his head the arguing has finally quieted down at least for now. Dark spotted that android Bing from the corner of his vision. He liked that boy, and with him around the voices are quiet, well not arguing. No he needs to watch Anti right now. No more distractions. He needs to know what kind of contract this is. Worst part he couldn’t ask Anti because he can’t remember.

What he has to do- his thoughts come to a screeching halt when Wilford slaps his back. “Hello there Darkling how are you today, well me I’m annoyed Anti has grown soft doesn’t even want to play rough.”

“Wilford I’m trying to work here.” Dark growls

“Looks to me you’re watching Bingy boy. Not Anti, that soft demon left ten minutes ago.” Wilford says smirking.

Dark turns away too quickly shaking Wilford off as he walks away.

Wilford has a growing smirk on his face as he heads to the septic house.

………

Wilford didn’t knock when he entered the septic house he just popped in. “Oh where’s that glitch I have questions for him.” Wilford sung startling Marvin who was right next to where Wilford appeared.

Anti comes walking in. “Oh hello Wilford right? What can I do for you?”

Wilford licks his finger then points it at Anti. “So noticed anything odd about Darkling and Bing?”

Anti tilts his head. “You mean the fact that Dark is lusting for Bing?” Stating that fact makes Shneep choke on his coffee.

Wilford stops. “….. no” that answer took all the wind out of Wilford’s gusto. “Nevermind” he disappears in a cloud of pink.

Anti tilts his head “what on earth could he be thinking about then, Dark is just fine…. he does have a weird contract though.”

Shneep straightens up in his chair. “What about Dark’s contract is weird Anti?”

Anti moves himself to the kitchen. “Its just odd for a demon to be contracted to posses a body, and not to mention the fact he also has three human spirits stuck in the body…. I wonder how long his contract is for…”

Shneep stops quickly writing this information down. “I see… do contracts work like that? Is there a limit?”

Anti shakes his head. “A demon can’t refuse any contract when a human summons them.”

Shneep’s face falls slightly writing that down. “You have no say.”

“That is correct doctor… even if our owners let us do as we please we must still follow every order and protect them with our lives.” Anti frowns watching Marvin look down in despair.

………….

Dark sighed as he watched Bing. Anti can wait he poses no threat to himself. Watching Anti play video games with Bing was pretty nice. Bing was laughing, and having a good time. A tapping on Dark’s shoulder pulled his attention away. Ot was that magician…. Anti’s new owner.

Marvin gulped looking at Dark scowl. “Uh… Dark can I ask you a few questions about demons?”

Dark frowns and motions for Marvin to follow. “Fine on one condition you don’t tell anyone about what Anti told you.” Dark growls watching Marvin nod in fear.

……..

Dark takes a seat in his office while Marvin sits across from him. “What is it that makes you come to me?”

“Well you’re a demon….. and uh you actually have a memory.” Marvin quickly responds.

Dsrk sighs his face neutral. “Look I know you didn’t make the contract with Anti, for one you’re too young.”

Marvin looks up confused. “What do you mean by too young?”

Dark actually smiles a bit. “You are quite innocent when it comes to these things. What I mean Marvin is that Anti’s contract is set for eternity, whoever created the contract wanted external youth. Of course there has to be a way to end the contract, hence why the mirror was involved, but now the chain of the contract is connected to your wrist. I can’t break it off if I wanted to.”

Marvin scratches at his wrist. “How did you….”

Dark sighs. “A selfish woman who had no idea what she was doing did this to me, but the contract is pretty much null…. Anti probably still think it’s a contract I’m under, but in reality it’s a curse.”

Marvin nods. “Oh ok uh one more question…. are you free to do as you please?”

Dark taken aback from the question pauses. “ yes I am Marvin, so is Anti as you command him to. We I mean I have complete autonomy besides the damned spirits stuck inside of me, and this stupid body I must reside in. I still have my power, and I still have my will. I choose to stay here Marvin. Call it madness but I actually enjoy running this place.”

Marvin can only nod as he gets up and leaves. He had a lot to think about.

……….

Anti was chewing on a stick he found outside while watching Bim, and Wilford talk about new sketch ideas. Anti knew Bim was a demon as well just more surprising that he was still sane. You see Anti knew that Bim was a demon known as a wendigo, and they usually succumb to the madness of hunger. Bim somehow managed to not only stay sane but destroy the wendigo demonic spirit and gain its power. It amazed him.

More so Anti saw his master return from talking with Shneep after he spoke with Dark. He looked upset which made Anti uneasy, but he knew he couldn’t do anything unless asked since Marvin is his master. Anti rolled over pawing at the stick.

He teleported away in a glitchy cloud catching JJ as he almost fell down the stairs. “Oh JJ you should be careful.” Anti smiles looking at the silent ego.

Jack clears his throat. “Thank you Anti, but we were trying to film a scene for a silent comedy. Y'know like slapstick humor.”

Anti blushes black and green. “Oh I uh sorry.” He quickly teleports away.

JJ gives a silent laugh and waves to Jack for another go.

……….

Anti returns to the same field startling Bim, not Wilford though.

“Ah fuck Anti warn someone please.” Bim asks politely.

“Sorry about that I missed my mark.” Anti sighs chewing on his shirt.

“Shirts aren’t for eating glitchy boy.” Wilford hums.

“Mouth hurts need to chew.” Anti mumbles through the shirt.

Wilford summons a chew toy and sticks it in the demons mouth. “Good good now Bim about that new show idea I love it but I have a few suggestions.”

Bim sighs and nods listening to Wilford.

Anti again interrupts spitting out the chew toy in his hand. “That’s not going to work Wilford you need to be direct.” Anti says with a slight smirk going back to chewing.

“Why virus I had no idea you were such a expert, but perhaps you’re write old Wilford’s moves have grown stale.” Wilford says.

Bim is totally lost. “Er right uh I need to make dinner have fun you two.” He says with a bow leaving.

Wilford frowns. “Do you really think that will work… I don’t trust you glitchy boy but if it can help me I’ll do it.”

Anti nods. “Yes please I hate watching others dancing around issues…. uh not to be mean but you two Oogle each other like you just had sex… uh sorry that was crude.”

Wilford has a growing smile on his lips as he smacks Anti’s back. “You might be onto something.” Wilford says disappearing in a puff of cotton candy smoke.

Anti just nods thanking the cloud for the chew toy. He teleports home curling up on the couch chewing on the toy.

He hoped he did enough to help. He hoped he wasn’t too rude or forward.


	6. Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer then I wanted. It's not good sorry about that.

It was the googles who got annoyed enough with the change from Anti that they began to show videos of evidence of past behavior. It was Marvin who found Anti watching the videos.

“Anti….. are you ok?” Marvin asks panic filled his voice.

Anti looks over with a bored expression then it turns to worry watching his master. He gets up quickly moving next to Marvin. “Master I am fine. What’s got you so worked up?”

Marvin looks to the googles then back to Anti. “Anti you saw… are you going to turn on us?”

Anti tilts his head. “Why should I? Are you giving me new orders?.”

Marvin quickly shakes his head. “No no that’s not it. Anti did you remember anything?”

Anti frowns. “No I can’t recall anything…. the video is helpful to see what my other master wanted. Demons are blank slates to their masters desires.”

Marvin pulls Anti into a tight hug. “Anti no you can do whatever you please remember that.”

“I know that master Marvin you gave me the order to do as I please.” Anti replies not understanding his masters worries. “Master Marvin why are you upset?”

Marvin just shakes his head. “I’m fine Anti…. I just need to talk to everyone you can continue doing whatever you please.” Marvin repeats as he quickly exits watching Anti return back to watching the videos chewing on a metal bar.

“May I ask you something Anti?” The yellow one Anti sees he likes to be called Oliver.

Anti nods.

“Why do you keep chewing on the metal pipe?” The android inquires.

“My new teeth are coming in and it causes this form pain chewing helps.” Anti replies.

Oliver nods. “I see. I’ll try to make you a better one.”

Anti smiles. “Thank you Oliver.”

…………..

Anti returned home a few hours later with a new chew toy. He let’s out a startled hiss when Jackie pulled him into a tight hug. “Oh Anti you’re the person I wanted to see I need help on patrol today fighting evil.”

Anti let’s out something that sounds like a whirling purr as he let’s Jackie drag him to the real world to fight crime. “I’m happy to help out Jackie.”

They end up fighting crime for a few hours before Jackie finally speaks up. “You know I can’t lie to you after all you’ve done. Uh I wanted you to come with me because we were scared you would revert or get upset from seeing what you did.”

Anti looks to Jackie confused. “Why would I get upset, my previous master made me do that.”

Jackie frowns looking down sitting down letting his feet dangle over the buildings edge. “Oh really you had no freewill to your orders.”

Anti nods. “Yes that’s how it works, but I like Marvin as my new master…. I kind of wish I could remember my past it would help out with Marvin’s worries.” The demon crosses his arms as he chews on his toy.

“Ah I see. I wonder then what got Marvin all worked up then. Maybe he’s lonely.” Jackie muses.

Anti hums while he chews nodding. He had a new job to do. He needed to make Marvin happy.

……….

Anti was crouching over Marvin, so when Marvin woke up he screamed. “Jesus Anti what the fuck?”

“Jackie told me you might be lonely. I must fix anything that causes you emotional distress.” Anti responds jumping to the side of the bed watching Marvin rub his scarred eyes.

Marvin frowns. “I’m not l-loney what gave you that idea…. well Jackie did, but I’m not lonely I’m happy with the family I got. Along with you Anti I’m happy you’re happy even if I’m your master.”

“I don’t believe that, but I will do as you please master Marvin.” The words Marvin say finally click and Anti’s face fills with a green and black blush. “Uh thank you master Marvin. I-i’ve got something to do.” He mutters leaving quickly put of the room.

Marvin sighs taking the contacts off his bedside table, and into his own personal bathroom. He shakes his head. “What has gotten into that demon.” He mutters to himself.

……….

“You know Anti it sounds like you just need a friend.” Oliver says working on a machine.

“But I can’t even remember most of anything about myself, how could I even do that?” Anti mutters through his chew toy.

“I dunno humans are complicated.” Oliver replies looking up from his machine.

Anti nods. “They are, but I still like them. I guess I just need practice. Everyone has been so kind to me.”

“Well if you really want we can still hang out and be friends.” Oliver smiles finishing his work and sitting next to the demon.

Anti spits out his chew toy smiling. “Aw thank you Oliver. Uh you don’t mind if I chill out in my true form?”

Oliver shakes his head. “Nah I’m just going to be working on stuff. Want to help?”

Anti purrs happily as he transforms, and begins to help the android with his tasks.

……..

Turns out Oliver was grateful for having Anti around. Of course Anti scared away most while he hung put in his true form, so they had to go outside. Another thing Oliver noted was that Anti in his true form was like a magnet for fireflies. Being the most human out of his brothers Oliver could appreciate things like this.

Anti returned to his human form in a sudden scene. He stretched and yawned. “This has been great Oliver, but I need to go home I don’t want to worry anybody.”

Oliver merely nods a growing feeling of something grew in the pit of his core. He needed to ask Bing about he noted as he watched Anti disappear.

………..

“So could you have two contracts at once?” Marvin asks watching Anti curl up on his bed.

“I don’t actually know…. nobody’s tried it before.” Anti replies looking up at the magician who is maskless and contacts are out.

Marvin pauses. “Could…. we revise the contract?”

Anti straightens up looking Marvin in the eye summoning a large book. “Yes master Marvin here is the contract.” He hands the book to Marvin who nearly falls over due to the weight. “Please look it over and tell me what you wish to change.”

Marvin could only nod. “Can I keep this?”

Anti merely smiles. “It is your contract master you may do whatever you wish.”

“Right….. uh thank you Anti. I shall summon you when I have the exact details I wish to change.” Marvin sighs putting the book on his table.

“Yes master, please do not spend all night looking over that. You need to sleep.” Anti sighs curling again up on Marvin’s bed.

“Yes yes Anti just let me read.” Marvin responds getting engrossed taking out a notebook to write down details.


	7. Hindsight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long college started and it's stressful.

It’s been two months of Marvin pouring all his time into rewriting, rereading, and correcting a new contract from the old one. Shneep finally coaxed the magician out of his room in the morning. Marvin was waiting to hear a lecture from everyone when he reached the kitchen table, but what he got was silence. Everyone was there but they just looked at him with open jaws.

“D-do I have something on my face?” The tired man reaches to touch his face, and freezes when he feels the familiar mask is gone. “Uh you weren’t suppose to find out.”

Everyone wanted to jump on it was Anti when Marvin got transferred the contract, but he had the mask before that.

“Marvin we aren’t mad. I’m just concerned.” Shneep said amazed that Marvin could still see.

“Match…ing….eyes.” Robbie smiled making Marvin’s heart melt.

“Master Marvin enough standing there, you need to have a proper meal, and a nice shower.” Anti huffs pushing the magician to the table, sitting a large plate of food in front of him.

“Uh yes Anti….. the new contract is upstairs I want you to please…. uh transfer to that contract.” Marvin mumbles watching Anti disappear as everyone begins to bombard Marvin with questions about his eyes.

Marvin is thankful that they know, and even more grateful that they are even concerned about him. He’s just happy this secret is out…. also Anti was right he really needed a shower.

…….

After Marvin had eaten, and showered Anti still hasn’t returned downstairs. Everyone was now waiting with baited breath for the demons return.

…….

“May I sit?” A glitchy presence asked the dark figure in a office.

“Depends.” Dark narrowed his eyes.

Anti sighed sitting in front of his desk. “Marvin made a new contract. JJ made the previous one, granted I can’t tell any of the septic egos that. Marvin sure knows how to write a conflicting contract.”

Dsrk smiles softly. “I’m glad you remember old friend. Well I would of never assumed it was JJ, but it does make sense.”

Anti snickers. “Yeah you would think that. How’s the mind mates doing?”

“Celine and Damien are quiet for now, but we have reached an agreement concerning Bing.” Dark hums sipping his coffee.

“Good, good. So how much longer is that contract gonna last for you, Marvin gave mine 1 year. ” the glitch sighed

“Its complicated. I wish I knew.” Dark muses. “But I’m no longer upset about it. I’ve learned to enjoy where I’ve been placed besides I can’t be summoned now.”

Anti smirks. “Cheers to that. This has been fun catching up, but I really don’t want to worry Marvin or the others. Except JJ he can rot for all I care.”

Dark nods. “Very well I expect to see you soon old friend.”

“Of course we have ages to catch up on.” Anti says right be for he glitches away.

…….

Marvin was now pacing. “What if I ruined him? What if it didn’t work and he’s stuck?”

“Marvin relax Anti is strong he’s fine.” JJ signs to the panicked Marvin.

“But what if I hurt Anti?” Marvin argues.

“Marvin I’m fine.” Anti spears behind Marvin startling the magician.

“Oh fuck Anti. I uh are you ok?” The blue eyed man looks up.

Anti is floating glitching slightly. “Yeah Marvin I’m fine. I remember everything, and before you ask I cannot tell you who my previous master because it goes against one of the rules you set. Thank you.” The glitch pulls Marvin in a tight hug. “Thank you so much.”

Marvin began to cry. “Anti I you’re ok I’m so glad. I’ll talk to you about the last part later…. just please do what you please until I ask to talk later.”

Anti nods as he teleports away.

……..

“I can’t believe it worked. I’m so happy.” Marvin was practically vibrating happiness.

“Dude relax I know Anti is well himself again, but you don’t have to go nuts. Besides these past few days with Anti under your contract it’s been great.” Chase smiles.

“Yeah and he’s even better at fighting crime now with me.” Jackie adds.

Marvin sighs. “Well when this contract is over Anti will truly be free and decide what he wants. I just hope we aren’t forcing him to be happy, I mean I’m forcing him.”

“You aren’t.” The magician jumps from being startled as the glitch floats above him. “I’m happy to be here, and I consider you guys my kin.”

Marvin sighs jumping back. “Well you still haven’t told me who your previous owner is, and I don’t get how it breaks the rules.”

“Well you’ll find out in less then a year when our contract is up. Until then I just want to enjoy my home until it’s not my home.” Anti sighs.

“Who says you have to leave after the contract is up?” Jackie asks.

Anti smiles softly. “Demons can’t really remain on the human plane for long periods without a contract. I would have to go back to hell after every week for months at a time just not to get sick.”

Chase frowns. “Oh so you won’t be able to stay.”

“I’m afraid not, but I am grateful for everything Marvin. I’m a demon and I cannot stay long after our contract is up. But do not fret because i will always visit because i consider this my home contract or not.” Anti smiles sadly as he is tackled into a hug by the three.

“Damn straight you better visit.” Marvin mutters into Anti’s chest.

“And you still need to help me patrol.” The superhero says trying to hold back tears.

“And the fans love you in the videos.” Chase mumbles.

Anti laughs softly. “Guys I still have a year minus a few days relax yourselves. I would never leave without saying goodbye.”

They remained in the hug for a few more moments longer as they realized the gravity of Anti’s words. They needed to make this the best year then.

………..

“You better ask him out by the years end Dark.” The glitch hisses with no real malice in his voice but more affection.

“Of course I will, I just need a better time he’s busy, and I don’t want to bother him.” Dark mutters.

“Dark, Bing is skateboarding right now, and if you keep gawking I will shout that you been spying on Bing because you have a crush on him.” Anti says staring straight at Dark.

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Try me.”

With that Dark huffed and walked down to meet Bing who looked started to see the older man. “Bing I will need you to come with me now. We have errands to run.”

Bing couldn’t even answer when Dark began to move, the android could only follow the demon.

Anti frowned, eh good enough he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a Prompt sent to me on my Tumblr lostonehero. send me more and i might (probably will) write something based on it


End file.
